


I Order You

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash), UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s02e13 A Glorious End Part 2, POV Aja Tarron, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: AU to "A Glorious End, Part Two" where in the end Varvatos doesn't listen to Aja's order.





	I Order You

“Varvatos!” Aja cried out, panting, dropping her end of the canon to run to her protector.

Krel did the same, and they placed their hands on him as they knelt over him, seeing the glaring red of his injury against the natural blue of his body. What to do, what to do?!

“No!” Aja found herself saying as she stared down at him.

The red was spreading across his chest, the signs of his body already deteriorating making itself known as pixellated rectangles on his lifeform.

“So this is a glorious—” he tried getting out.

Krel interrupted, “No, no, no,” just as Zadra and Stuart ran over.

The battle was won, but now it was time to pay the price.

Mama, and Papa, and…

Aja found herself speechless, but Krel was not:

“No, not like this, no! Hold on, Varvatos. Hold on.”

Varvatos tilted his head to her, and she felt her throat ache in that very human way it did when she was going to cry.

“My glorious warrior…”

The tears fell when he caressed her cheek, and she began to sob, holding onto his hand, as if it would keep him with her, even as she stared at that red, at his soon-to-be death.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” She held him now. “No, no. I-I’m not losing you. Forget a hero’s death,” she told him, earnest, staring into his eyes,  _ pleading _ . “You deserve a long and glorious life.”

She let go of his hand and it fell against his body. He didn’t move.

More tears were trailing down her face, and she was blinded by them.

“I am your queen!”

Varvatos’ eyes were closed, his chest did not rise and fall. The red was spreading, and she felt like there’d be the same red on her chest, a great wound. No, no!

“And I order you not to die!”

Varvatos didn’t get up.

“I order you! Varvatos, I command you! Get up!  _ Get up! _ I am your queen! I am your…”

She trailed off, unable to go on, too overcome with emotion.

She hugged his body as long as she could, and she felt one of her little brother’s hands reaching for hers. The red ate at his lifeforce as she screamed, and sobbed.

“No,  _ no! _ ”

“No, Varvatos!” Krel cried.

She squeezed her brother’s hand.

Varvatos disappeared from them till only his core remained, and she stared down at it, at the curves, the ridges, the empty space in the middle where she was sure this great pain inside of her now was, right in her heart, as the humans would say.

“I am your queen,” she whispered. “You traitor!” She wanted to get up, wanted to kick his core in her anger. “ _ Traitor! _ ”

Krel held her. “Aja, no.”

She found herself punching his chest. “He did not follow my order! I ordered him! I ordered  _ hi-im! _ He’s a traitor! He’s a traitor!” Now she ordered Krel, “Rebuild Mother! We can bring Varvatos back! Bring him back! I ordered him, and he didn’t listen. He deserves a sentence. Bring him back!”

“Aja—”

“Krel,  _ please. _ ”

“Mother is gone.”

And so were Mama and Papa, and so was Varvatos.

She tilted her head back and wailed, trying to escape her brother’s grip, but he held her tighter, knowing she couldn’t be alone in that moment. Why wasn’t Krel screaming? Why wasn’t he feeling? She hated him for it. She did, she did!

But he was feeling, his own tears soaking into her hair once she leaned into his embrace once more.

Their sobs died down, and Krel gently took up his core, placing it into her hands. She looked down at it, at what was left of a being who couldn’t be replaced.

Varvatos. A traitor, her protector.

Her family.

“I order you to find peace.”

She kissed his life core, and held it close, more tears falling. Somewhere, she was sure Varvatos had heard her command.


End file.
